Odysseus
O'dysseus '''is a Light class Ark built in the Holy Republic of Drunia, and is currently piloted by [[Ishmael|'Ishmael']]. Built for maximum mobility and destruction, Odysseus is often found as the vanguard of a Drunian assault. Appearance Odysseus is a light Ark that stands at 15 feet tall. It is humanoid in appearance, much more so than most other Arks, and its color scheme consists of white, black and sandy brown. On its shoulders are two disc-like devices that act as Odysseus' sonar receptors. Personality Odysseus is interesting in the fact that it has picked up sadistic attitude from its user. It can be heard replicating human laughter when tearing apart infantry and other Arks, and will become restless when not fighting. It has been conditioned to see any enemy Ark as 'inferior', often stating this to the opposing Ark pilot or sometimes to the Ark directly, should it have some form of sentience - this denotes a heavy sense of pride, another rarity among Arks. A downside to this is that Odysseus and its pilot have a habit of playing around with their victims, which can lead to sticky situations for Ishmael and Odysseus. Ark Build '''Light Ark Resource Cost: 15' HUD/Visual * Enhanced Vision (5): Can zoom up to 10x magnification. Gain night optics. * Thermal Vision (5): Standard Thermal Vision. * Passive Sonar (5): An infrasonic sound detector that actively relays noise and converts it into an image. Utility * Automatic Eject (5): '''If the Ark sustains critical damage, then a failsafe is activated wherein the pilot is automatically ejected from the Ark in order to prevent the pilot taking damage from the Ark's destruction. * '''Rocket Pack (10): '''Installed boosters on the back of an Ark that allow it to rocket-jump in a forward arc. Defense * '''Chaff Explosive (5): Create a 15m radius cloud of chaff particles to disrupt targeting and vision. Weaponry * Medium Ballistics: 13mm - 15mm machine guns and rifles, and 20mm sniper rifles count in this category. Providing good piercing power and a high rate of fire for anti-ark warfare, these guns are not suited to anti-infantry due to their high recoil. ** 15x114mm Multi-Purpose Assault Rifle: '''The jack of all trades for Ark weaponry. Excellent or a pointman's weapon, effective at a medium to close range. Has very controllable recoil, but its ammo is on the lower side. '''14.5x114mm | 100 Round Drum Mag | 650 RPM | 1,005 m/s (~3,297 ft/s) * Underbarrel Grenade Launcher Attachment (5): '''An under barrel grenade launcher attachment that allows the user to fire out 60mm HE grenades from the launcher. The grenades explode on impact and send metal pellets in all directions, damaging the Ark and infantry nearby. * '''Melee Weaponry: '''Melee weapons designed to be used by and damage Arks. ** '''Dual Daggers (10): '''Two downsized versions of the Arkslayer blade, resized for one-handed use, these daggers are built for mobility and piercing power. * '''Class 5 Experimental Weapons: '''The pinnacle of technology, these weapons are absolute forces of destruction. Capable of wiping out squadrons of infantry and destroying Ark machines and tanks alike in little time. But be warned, if these weapons were to malfunction, it could lead to catastrophic results for the user. ** '''Plasma Flamethrower (25): Allows the wielder to spray a 5m (16ft) wide and 6m (19ft) long cone of superheated plasma from their position. Good for melting large groups of ground troops. If an Ark has Temperature Resistance, then they will take considerably less damage, though cannot survive sustained fire. Fire can be sustained for up to 15 seconds. Due to its weight, only one canister of fuel can be carried on an Ark at a time. Category:Arks Category:Holy Republic of Drunia Category:Goobicus' Arks Category:Goobicus' Roster Category:Unit 19